


Strategy

by FictionalNutter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Chess, Fluff, Games, Gen, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to play chess, but his only options for an opponent are kind of limited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy

"Check," Crowley declared absently, looking for all the world like he was bored out of his mind.

Sam examined the chess board carefully, once again irritated by the poor lighting in the dungeon. But then, the dungeon had not been designed to be a game or play room, not matter what Dean might insinuate. So, Sam was left to work with the less than ideal light to figure out how to counteract the former King of Hell. Because that wasn't a familiar scenario at all.

"You do realize I always win," Crowley stated, quirking an eyebrow. "I'm not sure why we're still doing this."

Huffing, Sam glanced up from the board to give the part-demon a look. "Would you rather stay down here alone in the dark all day?"

There was a pause, then Crowley shrugged. "I suppose not. Why chess though?"

"I like chess," Sam protested, finally deciding on a move and blocking Crowley's attempt on his king.

"I'm going to interpret that as 'Dean won't play with me,'" Crowley commented, his tone amused.

Sam rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. "You're easily the most strategic opponent around," he admitted. "I appreciate a good mental exercise every once in a while, and at least in chess no one is dying because of a poor decision."

Crowley chose that moment to remove one of Sam's pawns from the board, dangling it in the air pointedly before setting it aside. "I can understand that."

Studying the board once more, Sam was interrupted by his brother's voice yelling from the hallway.

"SAM! Are you down here?" Dean hollered from somewhere outside the storeroom.

"Oh joy," Crowley muttered under his breath.

Sam ignored him and leaned back in his chair, calling back, "Yeah, Dean, I'm in here with Crowley."

There was a beat of silence before Dean appeared in the doorway, expression puzzled. "Are you playing chess with a demon?"

"He's not really a full demon anymore," Sam pointed out.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Semantics, Moose."

Sam shot him an exasperated look, but didn't protest the nickname. He knew from experience that it wouldn't do any good.

"Why?" Dean asked slowly, still looking confused. "You could give Kevin a break and play with him if you really need a nerd to hang out with."

"I don't want to play chess with Kevin," Sam muttered.

"Why's that?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"He always wins!" Sam admitted with a wince.

"So do I!" Crowley protested, not wanting to come off as the easier opponent.

Sam shot him a look of irritation. "Yeah, but it takes you longer."

Dean snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. You two have fun. Sam, when you finish, Charlie called with some new lore info for your files. I told her to email it to you, because I wasn't going to remember all of it." He shrugged and grinned. "Good luck with your game."

Sam made his next move and waved at Dean. "Fine, I'll be up in a bit."

"Checkmate," Crowley said casually, flicking over Sam's king.

"Dammit."


End file.
